Raleigh's Big Brother: Parent vs Child
Big Brother: Parent Vs Child is the 2nd season of Raleigh's Big Brother. Twists Parent Vs Child: Each houseguest will be paired with a child or parent. They will not be the same houseguest, though. Parent and Child Tasks: Each week, a parent and a child pair will battle in a task that they always had trouble doing together. The winner will win immunity for the week. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} Food History } | | | | | | | | | | | |- |} + Signifies HOH week, therefore automatic "Have" Rights. The Parents/Children Season Summary The full season will be written soon. Week 1 } | | | | |} The season opens up with Raleigh on stage. He says that, for the first time, Parents and Children will be battling each other. On Day 1, the children will enter, and the next day, the parents will enter. Raleigh introduces the houseguests. The children are Marvin Honora, a Train Driver from Denver, Colorado. Kristine Kaye, a bikini model from Salem, Oregon. Sebastian Merv, a lifeguard from Orlando, Florida. Caitlin Dalton, a student from Seattle, Washington. Elliot Conrad, a streamer from Austin, Texas and Dolly Leighton, an accountant from Salt Lake City, Utah. The six enter the house and all introduce themselves. People are surprised that Elliot is a streamer, because he doesn't seem like the "streamer" type. The houseguests are stuck on why there are only six of them. They assume that more will head in soon. On day one, a final two is already formed between Caitlin and Dolly. The houseguests also hold a pool party, which everyone seemed to be having fun. No negative things seemed to come from the first day. This changed on the second day, where the adults filed in. Bert Honora, an Architect from Denver, Colorado. Amber Murray, a Historian from Salem, Oregon. Carolyn Merv, a zoologist from Orlando, Florida. Rodger Jemmy, a firefighter from Seattle, Washington. Ramsey Conrad, an Editor from Austin, Texas, and Cheryl Blanche, a Brain Surgeon from Salt Lake City, Utah. Mixed reactions came from the house when their parents entered. Dolly really wanted to play with a relative, so it was good for her. Caitlin, however didn't like her dad and they haven't talked in a while. Caitlin explained what happened to her final 2, Dolly and she felt sympathy for her. Raleigh then revealed a twist to the house. Each week, a pair of relatives will compete in a "challenge" that they previously had trouble doing in the past. The winner of it wins immunity for the week. Sebastian and Carolyn would be first. Years ago, Carolyn taught Sebastian how to surf, and they both loved it. However, Sebastian was one bitten by a shark while surfing and they never did so again. They would go outside and balance on a surfboard as endurance, and the winner wins immunity. The surfboard will move in and out, making it harder. Both stayed strong for about 15 minutes, but Sebastian ended up slipping by a water hazard, but recovered. Carolyn showed signs of struggle at the 35 minute mark. She kept losing her balance and had to re-adjust. Eventually, Carolyn fell giving Sebastian the win.